1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tray type containers and, more particularly, to an improved corner arrangement for a tray type container with truncated corners.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following United States Letters Patent: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,765,534, 5,110,039, 5,211,329.
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a one-piece, collapsible, tray type, paperboard container with one or more truncated corners, each including a pair of side wall panels, with adjacent ends spaced from each other and interconnected by a three-piece gusset including first and second sections, foldably joined to respective side wall panels, and a corner section, foldably joined to respective side sections, and which is folded in face-to-face relation with one of the side sections and interlocked with a retaining flap on one of the side wall panels.